Followers
by kat0hearne
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, I will try to write a few chapters a day. Ale is Wendy's sister and they have been transported to our Earth. With Ale's Dragon magic, will she be able to take all the magic users back?
1. Chapter 1

_Ever since I was twelve, you followed me. You were my shadow. I counted on you to protect me. I'm seventeen, but I haven't forgotten about you….._

* * *

 **Day One: Forgotten**

* * *

I was never normal. I have the abilities of superhumans. Well, right now… I'm flying. I'm trying to get away from Him. I always have been. But I can't, I never will. It was 7 a.m. The sun was barely peeking over the clouds, I was probably going to be late to school; Again. Ever since I was 5, I was transported to this world. Earth, I come from Fiore, but that land was destroyed. The magic here is hidden, but plentiful. The guilds have all disbanded; except Fairy Tail.

I land in front of the school, exactly at 8:25 a.m. I have five minutes to get to class, my first class is Tech. At Fairy Tail Academy, FTA, we take everything very seriously. I pass all my classes with A's, but I'm not necessarily smart…. Just focused. I've always wanted to be an Idol, I've always wanted people to look at me, and say "I want to be like her!" But, that will never happen, just a silly teenage dream.

I walk into tech in my school uniform. The girls wear a blue plaid skirt, with a white button up, covered by a white blazer with baby blue trim. The optional collar and blue plaid tie are cute, so I added them. I have strawberry blonde hair, more on the strawberry side, with salmon colored eyes. My blouse is barely tucked in under my blazer, and my pigtails are kind of messy from the flight. I sit down at my desk and get out my laptop, I love the gold design, it's so cute! I was so busy admiring it I didn't notice pink boy staring at me. "What do you want?" He noticed that I had noticed I was looking at him and he slowly turned back to his page.

9:15 a.m. the bell rings, leading me to chemistry. The pink haired guy stared at me, I heard my phone beep _How strange…_ I looked down,

 _No Caller ID_

" _Go outside. Now."_

Well, what was I supposed to do? Ignore it? What if someone was in trouble? Only one answer. I went outside. I didn't notice him, but it was pinky. I pull out my sword Enkeli. The sword of the heavens. But, it wasn't him I was watching out for. It was Him. My follower Akuma Hikari.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day….

* * *

I can't believe it was him. The one, who sent us to this formidable place. I rushed at him with my sword, but It went straight through him. I could feel the magic pulsing through my veins. It was 9:23 a.m. I was missing class. Out of nowhere, a ball of flames shot from behind me. "What the hell?!" The pink haired boy was on fire! "I am Natsu Dragneel." That's all I needed to know. He was the one. The chosen. The fire dragon successor. Dragneel.

His eyes were stone cold, staring down Akuma. I was so focused I didn't hear Akuma behind me. I was a second too late. I was hit upside the head with the butt of Akuma's sword.

When I woke up, it was 4 p.m. I was in an unfamiliar room… it was empty besides a twin bed and a desk with a couple of notebooks and pens on it. The sheets on the bed were a faded blue. I got up only to feel the pain throbbing in my skull. I used my sky magic to heal myself. Unlike other sky magic users, I could heal myself. Because I am a dragon. I am Alexandrian Gale Marvell IIV. I am heir to the throne of the dragon kingdom, but I don't even know if that's a reality anymore. I barely sustain my magic power, after I had saved all the living things in Fiore. I transported them here. But I would never had too, if it wasn't for akuma…. Akuma! I jumped up realizing I had been knocked out by him! But someone was coming. I waited by the door, when it flew open I locked my opponent in place, and pressed my sword up to his neck.

"Woah, I save you and the thanks I get is a sword to the neck?" It was Natsu! He had this smirk on his face, as he pushed me back. "You see, there's a rule here. I'm the boss, and you're on my territory. So… Unless you want to go full out I suggest you put the sword away." He seemed to be laughing hysterically on the inside. I backed up, and put my sword away. "Do you know who you are? Do you KNOW who I am?" I looked at him questionably. He just laughed, like really hard. It was so funny to watch I couldn't help but laugh too. Suddenly, I was being hugged by Natsu. He was so warm, I couldn't tell if I was blushing or overheating.

"First question: Yes I know who I am, but what are you? Because I seem to recall you sending everyone here."


End file.
